The Pain That is Hidden
by akf123
Summary: Chapter 7 up. I'm back! Thanks for waiting. Bonnie's POV
1. Grace's POV

The Pain That is Hidden

Deep in dungeon, I shiver in fear,

Knowing the world would laugh and would cheer,

They await my demise with patience and cunning,

Waiting for the day I stop running,

And icy expectations cover my path,

Making it slippery with more people's wrath,

I've built up my walls slowly and steady,

Hoping they'll only come down when I'm ready,

Most people see me as independent and strong,

Only the closest of friends see their wrong,

Behind my dark eyes you'll find the information you seek,

And only then you'll see that I'm weak,

This is my cry for help that no one will ever hear,

And in my dark shell I'll shed more than one tear,

So tear down my walls and break down my glass,

Find the pain that is hidden in my past.


	2. Helen's POV

The Fear that Lies Within

The fear that lies within my heart,

Is woken with a start,

My children grow so young so fast,

I knew the good times would ever last,

They are so big my heart gives a leap,

Knowing their souls I cannot keep,

I've watched them cry I've watched them grow,

But soon I'll have to let them go,

We've felt so much panic in our lives to date,

And I know the pain will always stay,

But we always got through it together,

Because we are a family, and will be forever.

* * *

Thanks to my reviews, I very much appreciated them. If you want chapter three I'm hoping to get 10 reviews. 


	3. Luke's POV

ALWAYS SECOND BEST

I strive to be the best,

The best that I can be,

But when I'm put to the test,

Second best, that's me.

I've let it take me over,

This need to be the best,

But now I know I'll never be

As good as all the rest.

And when I think I've got it all,

My world comes crashing down.

Soon then I begin to fall,

But never seem to drown.

But it will never change you see,

Unlike all the rest,

Because forever, I will be,

Always second best.

* * *

Hears another chapter R&R. 


	4. Grace's 2nd POV

INNER DEMONS

In the wake of the night,

By my dark window sill,

I think of the light,

So humble, so still.

Tomorrow seems so far away,

When I still live in yesterday,

I can't remember when you were here,

All I eat, breathe, and sleep is fear.

The demons inside me control my every thought,

And all the answers I've ever sought,

They take my feelings, my pain, my power,

So I sit here hour after hour.

Nothing can save me from my dark abyss,

And you will never know if anything's amiss,

My inner demons have taken me,

From everything I thought I could be.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. R&R 


	5. Joan's POV

MY FAITH 

June 2004

God helps me see what I see.

The roaming hills and beautiful trees.

He will comfort me when I'm sad and crying,

And help me get back up and start trying.

He will help me to believe in myself,

And I believe in nothing else.

When I'm lost and all alone,

He will find me and bring me home.

I don't ever fear,

Because I know God will always be near.

When the day is cold and raining,

He will make the sun start shining.

So spread the news with all your might,

That god makes everything joyous and bright.

Celebrate God's great faith,

And he will never make you wait.

He will always come through,

And will always stay true.

So don't be sad and start crying,

Because in the end when you are dying,

He will be there for you,

Like the other He helped too.


	6. Joan's 2nd POV

Never Make It Out

I do just what others say,

No mind of my own,

Until I start to fade away,

And become a mindless drone.

I walk around without a care,

Or so it really seems,

There's more behind my darkened stare,

Than what you all do see.

Inside my head is chaos,

Filled with endless doubt,

And though I try to break it,

I know I'll never make it out.

* * *

Thank you everyone for all your wonderful reviews. I am sorry for not updating sooner, but I didn't have any idea what to right. Of course if you didn't get this, it was about Joan's feelings towards her missions. I hope to update again soon, but I want to write a poem for either Will, Kevin, or Adam before I keep repeating the same people over and over again. Any ideas? I hope you liked it and please review. 


	7. Helen's 2nd POV

In the Depths of Imagination

In the depths of imagination,

Beyond my haunted soul,

I dream of a nation,

That has kindness of its role.

No pain will exist there,

Leave your panic at the door,

It will be a place where,

Your happiness will soar.

We all will be treated the same,

No matter the difference in our color,

Everyone who ever came,

Would care for one another.

* * *

Okay first things first. I know I have not been updating for a while, but I am going to try to make up for it because I really love the feed back and knowing that I don't totally suck at everythiing in life. So thank you, and I will try to get a few more updates up soon.

Secondly, the last poem on here was another feeling about God. You know how she doesn't feel she has a choice in what she does. As if she was a mindless drone. I hope this clears things up.

And lastly this poem was about Helen's secret feelings inside of her. She gets these feelings from Will's work and all the stress involving the rest of her family. Rate and Review please!


	8. Bonnie's POV

See Me Cry

My eyes are red,

My soul is bare,

My heart has bled,

But no one cares.

I've tried so hard,

Accomplished so little.

I've lived in the dark,

And felt in the middle.

I've cried in the night,

I've cried in the day,

But no matter the light,

It always fades away.

* * *

AN-Okay this one goes out to hezziebob182. Thanks for the awesome review.


End file.
